nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Cultural references
In many Nitrome games, there are references to other media outside of Nitrome in them. Below is a list of the references. Bad Ice-Cream * Level twenty has the same level structure as level one of the game Pac-Man. Chisel 2 * Level four is a reference to the arcade game Asteroids. * Robearcops are a reference to the 1987 film [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/RoboCop Robocop] Double Edged * On level 3-4, one skeleton says "be afraid", while another says "very afraid". This is a reference to the quote "Be afraid...be very afraid." from the 1986 horror film, "The Fly". Enemy 585 * Almost the entire game is a spoof of the game Super Mario Bros. * A lot of the characters are a reference to Mario characters: Bearded Man (Mario), Princess (Princess Peach), Enemy 585 & Henchmen (Koopas) Crusher Blocks (Thwomps) Spinning Fire Ball Chains (Firebars) Cannon Balls (Bullet Bills) Goal Flag (Super Mario Bros. Goal Flag) King Frog (Bowser) Small Legged Blob (Goombas). * The Worlds are a reference to the Worlds in Mario games, and the Tower at the start of every level is a reference to the Tower at the end of every Super Mario Bros. level. Also, The Princess's Castle is a reference to Peach's Castle, while the Frog King's castle is a reference to Bowser's Castle. *The intro for Enemy 585 is a reference to the final level of New! Super Mario Bros. DS. Hot Air * The level select screen resembles the level select screen of the Super Mario games. * The background of the Hot Air levels is a reference to New Super Mario Bros., where in some levels, almost the same background appears. They seem to be hills with curved stripes. Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage There are several cultural references to be found in the following level packs of Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage. Troll Marsh * Do A Barrel Roll and Feed the Troll are both references to internet memes, the barrel roll and the troll, respectively. * Billy Goats Gruff is a reference to the story of the same name. In the level, a goat is seen on a bridge, with a troll underneath, this troll being a reference to the troll of the bridge. * Cut the Ice is a reference to a similar app, Cut the Rope. Under-Dwell * A Link to the Blast is a reference to the Nintendo game, The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past. * * The Skull's various attractions are based on read attractions. The Hot Air Joyride is a hot air balloon ride, Kill A Troll: Win A Doll is a carnival game, Maelstrom is a pirate ship ride, * Open Sesame is a reference to the common quote in adventure movies. Mutiny * Mutiny is based on the Worms series of Video Games. * The Hammerhead Sharks's comment is a reference to MC Hammer's TV Show Hammertime. Platform Panic :Main section: Platform Panic#Influences Rainbogeddon * Level twelve has the same level structure as level one of the game Pac-Man. Rubble Trouble Moscow *The space levels' music is actually a remix of Tetris theme music. Also, some Tetris block constellations can be seen on background, in space. Rubble Trouble Tokyo *The secret level is based on the old video game Breakout. Skywire V.I.P./Skywire VIP - Extended * Many celebrities, television stars, and other famous characters appear as bean people. Super Treadmill * In some levels, arcade boxes with Super Mario Bros., Pac-Man, Space Invaders, and Pong come onto the Treadmill as obstacles. * Also in some levels, handhelds like the Game and Watch, the original Game Boy, and a pink/blue Nintendo DS appear. * The later half of level twenty-four has blocks that reference Tetris. The Glassworks * The phrase "That's all Folks" is a reference to Looney Tunes. Tiny Castle * The armoured knight is probably a reference to Phantom Ganon from the Legend of Zelda: Four Swords Adventure. Twang * The white squids are a reference to Bloopers from the Super Mario Series. File:Twang Squid.jpg|Twang squid blooper.png|Mario Blooper Worm Food * The concept of a worm eating humans was probably inspired from the movie Tremors, where giant burrowing worms called Graboids kill/eat civilians. * The look of the giant worm looks almost identical to the Rishi Eel featured in the Star Wars the Clone Wars season one episode "Rookies". In the episode, while being attacked at their home base by the Separatist (the robots) the clones had to retreat to the caverns, there they were attacked by the Rishi Eel, a giant man eating worm. * Worm Food isn't the first flash game to resemble role of the player control a worm that eats humans in the following way. Mega Mash *Level one on Carrot Story is almost completely based off World 1-1 of Super Mario Bros.. Sin título.png|This part of World 1-1 of Super Mario Bros. appears in Mega Mega_Mash_Level_1.jpg|The same section in level one of Mega Mash 8bit Doves *In the Nitrome Jam-released game and upcoming mobile game 8bit Doves, a Game Boy appears on the title screen. On the mobile game, the corner of the screen reads "Nitrome Boy", and the graphics and music are a reference to games for the Game Boy. *Level 7 has a very similar level design to Flappy Bird. Other * On the Nitrome Enjoyment System promo poster one, the game Shoot is a reference to the game Duck Hunt for the Nintendo NES. * The Nitrome Enjoyment System is a reference to the Nintendo NES. *The Nitrome.com avatar for Graveyard Shift's description, "the zombies are coming", is a reference to the video game Plants vs. Zombies, in which "the zombies are coming" is stated at the beginning of each level. Category:Browse Category:Trivia Category:Game components Category:Lists